pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sharon Rainsworth
|katakana= シャロン レインズワース |romaji= Sharon Reinzuwāsu |Rasse= Mensch |Geburtstag= 13. April |Alter= 13 (körperlich), 23 (wirklich) |Geschlecht= Weiblich |Größe= 157 cm |Augenfarbe= Rosa |Haarfarbe= Karamellbraun |Zugehörigkeit= Pandora Rainsworth Familie |Blutgruppe= O |Status= Verstorben |Verwandschaft= Shelly Rainsworth (Mutter) Cheryl Rainsworth (Großmutter) Reim Lunettes (Ehemann) |Aktuell= Eques |Manga Debut= Retrace II : Tempest of Conviction |Anime Debut= Episode 2 |Japanische Stimme= Hanazawa Kana (Anime) Yui Horie (CD) |Partner = Xerxes Break |Deutsche Stimme = Jodie Blank}} Sharon Rainsworth (シャロン レインズワース, Sharon Reinzuwāsu) ist die Enkelin des Oberhauptes der Rainsworth Familie Cheryl Rainsworth. Sie ist ein Mitglied von Pandora und hat einen legalen Vertrag mit dem Chain Eques. Später stellt sie fest, dass sie ohne ihren Chain eine machtlose Person ist. Ihr Diener ist Xerxes Break, den sie aber eher als großen Bruder oder als Freund betrachtet. Aussehen Sharon hat das Aussehen eines 13-jährigen Mädchens, obwohl sie 23 Jahre alt ist. Das kommt daher, dass sie mit 13 Jahren ihren legalen Vertrag mit Eques schloss und sich seitdem ihr Aussehen nicht geändert hat. Sharon hat karamellbraunes, langes Haar, das sie immer mit einer Schleife zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden trägt. Sie hat einen geraden Pony und lässt von ihrem langen Haar an den Seiten jeweils eine Strähne lose hängen. Ihre Augen haben eine intensive dunkelrosa Farbe. Sie trägt immer viktorianisch inspirierte lange Kleider mit vielen Rüschen und Schleifchen, in rosa, lila oder anderen femininen Farben - öfters auch mit Kragen und dazu hohe Schuhe. Sharons Gesichtszüge sind meistens sehr entspannt. Oz hält Sharon für eine sehr attraktive junge Dame, und wollte sie unbedingt heiraten, als sie sich das erste Mal trafen. Sharon sieht ihrer Mutter Shelly sehr ähnlich. Persönlichkeit Sharon hat eine ruhige Persönlichkeit. Sie ist sehr sanftmütig, zuverlässig und freundlich. Meistens trifft man sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an. Doch sie kann auch ernst werden, besonders bei Kämpfen. Sie hat beides, Schönheit und Köpfchen, kann allerdings auch sehr furchterregend sein, was sich besonders darin zeigt, dass sie Alice dazu zwingt, sie "Onee-sama" (große Schwester) zu nennen oder wenn sie Oz und Break mit ihrem Papierfächer (Harisen) verprügelt. In Retrace XXVIII : Modulation, in dem sich alle betrinken, verhält sie sich wie eine Königin, die auf ihr Volk hin absieht und wegen allem angebettelt werden muss. Andererseits hat sie manchmal Phasen, in denen sie in den "Girlie-Modus" wechselt, beispielsweise als sie Alice Nachhilfe in Sachen Liebe gibt. Sie scheint Break gegenüber sehr beschützend zu sein, was an ihrer engen Beziehung liegt. Als Break schwer verwundet vor dem Tor der Rainsworth auftauchte, waren es Sharon und Reim, die ihn dort fanden. Break und Sharon sind zusammen aufgewachsen, deshalb nannte Sharon ihn "Xerxes-niisan", da er wie ein großer Bruder für sie war. Als sie ins Teenageralter kam, nannte sie ihn immer seltener so. Sharon möchte für Break von Nutzen sein und regt sich darüber auf, wenn er einfach verschwindet, ohne ihr zu sagen wohin er geht, da sie sich dann immer Sorgen macht. Sharon liebt Tee und Kuchen. Geschichte Sharon ist die Tochter von Shelly Rainsworth und die Enkelin von Cheryl Rainsworth, der Rainsworth-Herzogin. Sharon hat sich schon von klein auf an einen großen Bruder gewünscht, der für sie da ist und sie rettet, falls sie in Gefahr gerät. Vorläufig bekam Sharon Reim Lunettes, ein Diener der Barma-Familie als großen Bruder, doch der entsprach nicht ihrem Idealbild von einem edlen Ritter und somit war er nicht der Richtige. Doch eines Tages fanden Reim und Sharon bei einem Spaziergang einen verwundeten Mann, mit weißen Haaren und einem roten Augen, im Garten des Rainsworth-Anwesen liegen. Sie nahmen den Fremden auf und versorgten ihn. Sein Name ist Xerxes Break und er übernahm schnell Reims Rolle als großen Bruder. Break war genau wie Sharon sich ihren großen Bruder vorgestellt hat, und somit wurde Break nicht nur Sharons Diener sondern auch so etwas wie ihr großer Bruder. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte Papierfächer In Sachen Papierfächer eifert Sharon ihrer Großmutter Cheryl nach. Als sie klein war, bekam sie von ihr und ihrer Mutter Unterricht im Umgang mit dem Fächer. Sharon behauptet allerdings, dass ihre Großmutter in einem Kampf gegen sie keine Chance hätte. Meistens gebraucht Sharon ihren Papierfächer, wenn sie sehr genervt oder verärgert ist. Sie scheint sehr gut mit dem Fächer umgehen zu können, denn sie kann Break oder Oz mit Leichtigkeit grün und blau prügeln. Manchmal greift sie mit dem Fächer an, wenn es ihr peinlich ist, ihre Gefühle einzugestehen. Allerdings ist es ein Mysterium, wo Sharon den großen Papierfächer verstaut, wenn sie ihn aus dem Nichts plötzlich in der Hand hält. Chain Sharon hat einen legalen Vertrag mit dem Chain Eques, welcher die Gestalt eines großen schwarzen Einhorns hat. Eques ist ein Chain, der für das Informationen sammeln sehr gut geeignet ist. Mit seiner Hilfe kann Sharon Leute teleportieren oder mit ihnen über große Distanzen sprechen, wenn Eques sich in deren Schatten befindet. Meistens hält sich Eques in Breaks Schatten versteckt. Als wegen der Kraft des Siegelsteins bei Meister Rytas Eques im Kampf auf ihr Rufen hin nicht erscheint und Sharon deswegen in große Gefahr gerät, stellt sie fest, dass sie ohne die Macht ihres Chains selbst keine Kraft hat, um in Kämpfen von Nutzen sein zu können und beschließt, sich auf die Arbeit im Hintergrund zu konzentriert. Beziehungen Xerxes Break Sharon und Break stehen sich sehr nahe. Die beiden kennen sich seit über 15 Jahren. Als Kevin Regnard aus dem Abyss entkam und vor dem Tor zum Abyss der Rainsworth Familie erwachte, waren es Sharon und Reim, die ihn fanden. Als Sharon klein war, passte Break immer auf sie auf und sorgt sich aktuell immer noch um sie. Break selbst hat einmal gesagt, dass er sich manchmal fast als Sharons Vater sieht, doch Cheryl war der Meinung, er würde sich eher wie ein über-beschützerischer großer Bruder, der sich um seine kleine Schwester sorgt, verhalten. Sharon nannte ihn auch immer Xerxes-niisan (großer Bruder), was als sie älter wurde aber immer seltener wurde. Sharon ist anscheinend eine von Breaks Schwachstellen, im Vergleich dazu, wie er andere Leute behandelt. Das zeigte sich besonders, als Sharon von Vincent gekidnappt wurde und Break freiwillig die Erinnerungen an die Tragödie von vor 100 Jahren aufgibt, nach denen er so lange gesucht hatte, nur um Sharon zu retten. In den früheren Kapiteln ärgert Break Sharon des Öfteren. Meist nachdem sie einem Jungen in ihrem Alter begegnet war. Break war der vollen Überzeugung, dass Gilbert "ihr Typ" sei und auch bei Oz meinte er, er würde in Sharons Beuteschema von kleinen Jungs passen. Break versucht immer, Sharon von gefährlichen Situationen fern zu halten und "dunkle" Information zu ersparen. Aber bei der zweiten Mündigkeitszeremonie begriff er endlich, dass Sharon kein kleines Kind mehr war, das seine Hilfe brauchte, sondern zu einer starken jungen Frau, die alleine auf sich aufpassen kann, geworden war. Es wird angedeutet, dass Sharon romantische Gefühle für Xerxes haben könnte, dies sind allerdings nur spekulationen. Sharon will unbedingt für Break von Nutzen sein und ihm in Kämpfen helfen. Allerdings geht Break meistens auf Missionen, ohne ihr davon etwas zu sagen, da er nicht will, dass sie sich sorgt und sichergehen, dass sie außer Gefahr bleibt. Sharon wird darüber dann immer sehr böse und schimpft mit Break. Break nennt Sharon Ojou-sama (junges Fräulein). Seinen Tod konnte Sharon nur schwer verkraften, obwohl sie wusste dass er am Sterben war. Nur Reim konnte ihr helfen das durchzustehen. Reim Lunettes Sharon und Reim sind gute Freunde. Das kommt wahrscheinlich daher, dass sie zusammen aufgewachsen sind. Reim hatte schon als Kind stärkere Gefühle zu ihr und machte ihr einen Heiratsantrag. Sie lehnte mit den Worten: "Wenn ich groß bin, heirate ich Bruder Xerx." ab. Er und Sharon haben zusammen Break vor dem Tor zum Abyss der Rainsworth gefunden. Als Sharon gekidnappt wurde, zeigte er große Sorge um sie und ging zusammen mit Oz und Break nach ihr schauen. Reim scheint so etwas wie ihr älterer Bruder zu sein, da er sich oft um sie sorgt, ähnlich wie Break. Die beide scheinen auch ohne Probleme gut bei Pandora zusammenarbeiten zu können. Nachdem Break stirbt trauert Sharon sehr um ihn, und nur Reim konnte ihr da Frieden geben und ihr helfen. Es führte dazu, dass die beiden vier Jahre nach den Ereignissen des Abyss' heirateten. Allerdings funktionierte dass erst nach dem zweiten (beziehungsweise) dritten Antrag. Oz Vessalius Bei ihrem ersten Treffen bei Oz' erster Mündigkeitszeremonie verliebte er sich sofort in Sharon und verkündete seinem Onkel, dass er sie auf jeden Fall heiraten würde. Bei Ada schwärmte er von ihrer Schönheit und ihrem seidigen Haar. Über die Zeit scheinen sich seine romantischen Gefühle allerdings geändert zu haben. Als Sharon ihren Papierfächer auspackte, war er von ihr doch etwas eingeschüchtert. Nichts desto trotz respektieren sich die beiden und sind gute Freunde. Manchmal war Oz auch besorgt wegen Sharon, beispielsweise als er nach ihr sehen wollte, nachdem sie vergiftet wurde oder als Rufus Barma sie mit seinem Chain Dodo angreifen wollte. Alice Sharon sieht Alice als ihre kleine Schwester. Obwohl Alice anfangs von Sharons Art sie zu behandeln eher abgeneigt war, scheint es ihr jetzt nichts mehr auszumachen. Sharon gibt Alice oft Ratschläge in Sachen Liebe. Alice und Sharon mögen und sorgen sich umeinander. Beispielsweise biss Alice Sharon in die Wange (Alice' Fehlinterpretation eines Kusses) um sie aufzumuntern, als sie deprimiert darüber war, dass Break ihr von der Sache in Sablier nichts erzählt hatte. Alles in allem sind sie gute Freunde. Cheryl Rainsworth Cheryl ist Sharons Großmutter, für die sie einen großen Respekt hegt. Sharon geht wegen einigen Dingen zu ihrer Großmutter, um sie um Rat zu fragen und nimmt sich ihre Meinungen immer zu Herzen. Nach dem Vorfall in Meister Rytas Villa rief Cheryl Sharon in ihr Büro um sie zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Sharon sagte ihr, dass sie begriffen hat, dass sie ohne Eques' Kraft eine hilflose und schwache Person ist. Cheryl heitert sie auf, indem sie ihr sagte, dass die Frauen der Rainsworth-Familie immer schön, fröhlich und grazil sein sollen. Sie solle die Dinge nicht überstürzen und auf die Weise helfen, auf die sie es am besten kann. Die beiden lieben einander sehr und Sharon zeigte auch große Sorge um Cheryl, als sie von Rufus angegriffen wurde. Zitate Zu Oz: *''"Vergesst daher bitte niemals die Menschen, die immer an Eurer Seite sind und Euch stützen. So wird es Euch sicher gelingen, Euch selbst nie aus den Augen zu verlieren."'' -Retrace 2- *'Oz-sama, please bring them back safe and sound. I... will make arrangements for the tea party.'' -''Retrace 102- Zu Break: *(über Oz) "Endlich haben wir den Schlüssel der Pandora. Nun gibt es kein zurück mehr. Selbst wenn dieser Junge ein gefallener Engel sein sollte, der den Untergang mit sich bringt." -Retrace 3- *''"Du bist nicht etwa ein Tausendsassa, das alles erledigen kann, sondern ein Mensch mittleren Alters, der sich einbildet er bekäme alles alleine hin.!"'' -Retrace 62- *''"Du bist wirklich mein ungeschickter, einsamer....unmöglicher Xerxes..."'' -Retrace 62- Zu Reim über Break: *''"Reim... Bitte betrachten Sie diese Person einfach als Luft."'' -Retrace 10- (Anm.: Sobald die Kapitel, in denen die Zitate vorkommen, auf deutsch veröffentlicht werden, werden die englischen Zitate ersetzt.) Question & Answer Auftritte '''(*) - bedeutet, dass der Charakter nur in der Erinnerung eines anderen Charakters vorkommt. Trivia *Vorlieben: Tee, Süßigkeiten, Romantische Romane, Konversationen und Gil ärgern. *Abneigungen: Insekten und Tee, der nicht schmeckt. *Stärken: Als Duo mit Break hat sie die Hosen an. *Schwächen: Vincent, Kochen und Nähen. *Sie nennt Break manchmal Xerxes-niisan (großer Bruder). *Ihr Chain ist immer in Breaks Schatten versteckt. *Sie basiert, wie die meisten Charaktere aus Pandora Hearts, auf einer Figur aus Lewis Carrols Märchen "Alice im Wunderland", nämlich auf der Herzogin/"The Duchess". Navigation Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Legaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Rainsworth Familie Kategorie:Pandora Hearts Kategorie:Pandora Kategorie:Band 4 Kategorie:Verstorben